The present invention relates generally to a joint cover device for concealing a variable joint part of a floor surface, a wall surface, a ceiling surface or the like of right and left building members defining the joint part.
The conventional joint cover device includes a central retaining device having a square-link shape mechanism to retain always a joint cover covering the joint at a central portion of the joint part. The central retaining device can absorb vibration and swing movement due to an earthquake, or the like. However, in the case of buildings with a structure having the latest earthquake-resistant structures the range for absorbing vibration or swing movement is large and the vibration or swing movement is a circular movement which breaks the conventional central retaining device.